ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO
by impassegirl89
Summary: ONE-SHOT.¿que pasará cuando intente matar a su amor prohibido?


**_aupa!_**

**_bueno este texto lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y me he decidido a subirlo después de mucho pensarlo..._**

**_ya se que tiendo a escribir sobre Twilight pero este texto lo escribí pensando en los personajes e Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy de Harry Potter._**

**_espero que os guste_**

**_y me gustaría que opinaseis_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()(()())()()()()()()()

Abrí la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo en mi mano el cuchillo. Esperé en el umbral unos segundos a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hicieron, me adentré en la oscura estancia y caminé pausada y lentamente hacia la cama.

Me movía sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, pues no quería despertarlo.

Cuando alcancé el borde de la cama pude ver el oscuro bulto que formaba, tapado hasta medio cuerpo. Rodee el lecho para situarme en la parte derecha de él y lo observé.

Parecía un ángel dormido. Su piel nívea resaltaba en la oscuridad que se cernía en la noche mientras su respiración pausada le hacía parecer el ser más bueno de la tierra. Sus labios rosados llamaban a besarlos por lo perfecto de su contorno y su cuerpo semidesnudo tapado solo hasta la cintura le hacía ver como un Dios griego. Parecía débil y quebradizo pero yo sabía que no era así. Tenía que matarlo antes de que el me matase a mí. Él era peligroso.

No sabía porque aún lo amaba; me había destrozado la vida pero lo seguí mirando sin hacer nada.

Si…parecía un ángel, mi ángel particular.

Alcé el cuchillo con intención de recorrer el camino de esa parábola que acabaría con todo; con las muertes, con los asesinatos, con él, conmigo.

Una silenciosa lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y recorrió lentamente mi cara, rozando mi nariz, pasando por mi pómulo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del vacío que se creaba el final de mi barbilla.

Levanté un poco más el puñal y contemplé como mi amor respiraba acompasadamente por última vez. Mi mano temblaba empuñando el cuchillo y de mis ojos ya corría un río salado. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Decidida sujeté con más fuerza mi arma y me dispuse a clavársela.

De repente abrió los ojos.

Me quedé paralizada mirándolo; sentía su calor llegando a mí y mis manos temblaron más aún. Mis dedos aflojaron un poco el puñal. Debía de dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grises porque sino no conseguiría salir de allí.

Por desgracia ya era tarde; estaba atrapada en ese mar de mercurio que me embriagaba a la vez que ahogaba.

Sin previo aviso me sujetó por las muñecas y me echó en la cama de forma que yo quedaba debajo de él. Sentía su cuerpo encima de cada una de mis curvas amoldándose. Me estremecí. Vi en su cara que lo había notado por lo que me sonrojé sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cerré los míos esperando el final, que acabase conmigo, que me matase pero eso nunca llegó. En su lugar unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos.

Sorprendida abrí los ojos para ver como me miraba directamente. ¿Estaría volviendo a jugar conmigo? Algo en su mirada me dijo que está vez no era así. Transmitía con ella amor. Amor como el que yo sentía por él.

Se aferró a mi cintura estrechándome todo lo que podía contra él como si tuviese miedo de que me fuese para no volver.

Cerré los ojos otra vez disfrutando de ese momento todo lo que podía al igual que él.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire se separó lentamente de mi con los ojos cerrados aún como queriendo alargar ese momento lo máximo posible. Cuando los abrió volví a perderme en ellos mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla con una mano y ponía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Su voz aterciopelada habló para decir las palabras que más anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo escuchar aunque supiese que todo eso era un error y no debería estar pasando. Nunca olvidaré esas simples frases.

_-Nunca te dejaré ir; siempre estaré contigo. Te quiero y siempre te querré._


End file.
